


Crossing Lines

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme:patterns. Spike knows where to find them in his relationship; and where not to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

If there’s a pattern to Giles whipping me, you won’t find it staring at my arse. By the time he’s finished, there’s a shitload of stripes slashed into it, painted on by a steady hand...but unless he’s really pissed, by the time he’s fucked me to take the sting away, they’ve faded to illegibility.

No secret message either. Could be a cry for help, but if it is, I drown it out, yelling. No. The pattern’s in what puts that crop in his hand in the first place.

I don’t try to work it out.

I just bend over.


End file.
